


Anti-clockwise

by woojiniserau



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: It’s the 10 year anniversary of their Wanna One debut and the eleven decide to celebrate. It’s also the first time since Park Jihoon and Park Woojin have seen each other since the night where everything ended before it even began.They wish they could go back and luckily for them a mysterious stranger who hears their thoughts presents them with with an offer they can’t refuse.





	1. Regrets and reunions

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii..this is a spin off of “Always one”. it’s gonna be a 2park fic and it’s starts with angst but i promise it gets better lol. i will not allow 2park to die. 
> 
> also this chapter is weird...

“Yah, Guanlin why are you still growing?” Sungwoon cries, grasping onto the younger.

The others chuckle, remembering when they’d all tease Sungwoon for being the shortest and how he’d get riled up just like this.

“It’s okay hyung. Some people just don’t grow.” Guanlin mutters, patting Sungwoon’s head.

“Excuse me? I have grown!”

Swiftly, after his little outburst, the conversation moves on. Everyone’s been so busy, not finding the time between their schedules to contact each other. They had a lot to catch up on. From Jisung’s wife and kids to Woojin and Daehwi’s group: Brand New Boys, and Jihoon’s new starring role in another drama. After catching up on the the recent things, the talk slowly veers towards their time in Wanna One and the moments they shared.

“Hey, bunssodan! Remember how you guys used to have the biggest crush on each other?” Seongwu shouts, always up for a little teasing.

His loud voice brings the attention of everyone onto the two - once - close members. They snicker, watching as the boys’ ears become bright red. Jisung squints at the two as they become agitated. Although the other members weren’t aware, Jisung knew that the two did in fact used to have feelings for each other. He found out, accidently. It was the last night in their dorms and the other members were asleep except himself, Woojin and Jihoon. He guessed that they didn’t know he was awake when he was about to go outside to their private garden but saw the two boys in a heated discussion. He really did not want to intrude in the private conversation but both of them seemed ready to bite the other’s head off. Deciding to just listen in first, he sneaked out and hid behind the small shed.

 

* * *

 

**_[P A S T]_ **

“Woojin, what do you mean? You’re joking, right? Tell me you’re joking!” Jihoon cries, shaking the younger’s body.

Woojin maintains only eye contact with the ground, his hands fidgeting. “I’m not. I-I love you. I’m sorry. I know you don’t feel the same. I’m so sorry, hoonie.” Woojin starts sobbing, his shoulders heaving up and down.

Jihoon’s eyes soften, Woojin’s tears being his weakness. “Woojinie. Stop. Please stop crying. It’s okay, it’s okay. Jihoon pauses for a second, deciding if it’s a good idea. “I think I love you too.”

Instantly, Woojin looks up. His eyes wide in shock. He struggles to find words to complete a sentence. Jihoon chuckles quietly and pulls the gaping boy into his embrace, nuzzling his head in the younger’s neck. Jisung doesn’t miss his sad smile

He never knew that the two had romantic feelings for each other. Not that he found anything wrong, but felt that they would’ve said something as other members freely talked about their sexuality. Although, everyone was straight and Jisung understands that maybe this was why they never said anything. He doesn’t blame them either though, as who they were right now would’ve ruined their whole careers. He wouldn’t be surprised if Brand New Music or Maroo even decided to kick the boys out.

“But you know we can never be together, right?”

Jisung is momentarily shocked, slightly forgetting that he was still behind a shed eavesdropping on a conversation. Carefully, he peeks out again. He regrets it as soon as he sees the dejected face on Woojin’s face. His motherly instinct he grew accustomed to after looking after the boys kicks in and he so badly wants to hug him- and Jihoon, knowing it was hard for them both.

“C-can we not try? I really do love you.” Woojin urges, grabbing Jihoon’s hands. It’s almost like he’s holding onto a life line.

“I love you, just as much too. But, but you know we can’t, Woojinie. Our families would be against it, probably the members and definitely our companies. We just can’t.” Jihoon states. He tries to keep his voice steady, but even Jsiung can hear how it begins wavering near the end.

“But Hoonie, I need you! Do you not need me too?” Woojin’s eyes begin to tear, his face showcasing both sadness and anger. They begin rolling down his face, making him look like an abandoned puppy.

“I’ve told you I love you so many times. Of course I need you. But that doesn’t matter. Just go. We won’t see each other again after tonight anyway so it doesn’t matter. It’s just your first love, not your last one, Woojin.” Jihoon looks away from the younger, knowing if he stared longer he’d never be able to leave him. He wished he could just grab his face and kiss him endlessly, tell him that he loves him everyday and that he does need him as much as Woojin needs himself.

Woojin’s face distorts, not expecting the harsh words coming out of his lover’s mouth. He stares, boring his eyes into Jihoon, the man who couldn’t even look at him. Suddenly, he’s angry. Angry at society for not accepting them, at Jihoon for existing and himself for falling in love in the first place.

“Okay then. Goodbye, Jihoon.” Woojin snaps, wiping away his falling tears with his sleeve and heading back inside.

Suddenly, Jisung feels so empty as he watches Jihoon turn back and sees that his eyes are pouring with tears. Jihoon falls onto his knees and begins silently crying and Jisung knows that he may get told off by the heartbroken boy but he just had to go and comfort him, very aware that right now at this moment it was all he could do.

“Jihoon. Shh. It’s okay.” Jisung engulfs the younger in his arms and strokes his head. At first Jihoon tenses, but soon notices it’s Jisung and begins crying even more.

“It’ll be okay.”

 

* * *

 

**_[P R E S E N T]_ **

But it wasn’t.

Jisung can tell they’re still hurt. The main fact is that none of the two have been in any relationships yet and it’s been ten years and also the grimace on their faces when Jaehwan and Sungwoon join in the teasing.

“Just shut up, hyungs.” Jihoon mutters, playing with his drink straw.

Woojin slams his hand on the table, and abruptly stands up. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Everyone’s stares at him, curiously. All wondering what happened to his mood. Jisung watches as Jihoon stares at Woojin who, although said he needed the bathroom, walks out through the exit. His face displays sadness but Jisung can still see the love. It disappoints him to see how such a strong love had been left untouched and closed away, no chance of it being shared. Jihoon looks back and Jisung sends him a sad smile. He only gets a nod back and Jihoon goes back to staring at the table in front of him.

“Daehwi, is Woojin okay?” Minhyun questions.

“I’m not sure. I’ll check on him.” He mutters, hurrying out of the cafe.

The group sits in silence for a few seconds, not used to seeing Woojin act like this as he was always the one laughing and screaming like a little kid back when they were in Wanna One.

“Excuse me.”

Startled, the guys look up and see an elderly man, dressed in a robe and definitely looking like he came from the theatre down the road. They all quickly bow but no one bothering to speak.

“Hello, sir. Do you need any help?” Daniel decides to speak up.

“Oh, no, no. I’m perfectly fine but I think you guys might want something.” The old man smiles in a friendly way, condradicting the strange words he uttered a few seconds ago. No one seems to notice how his gaze lingers a little longer on Jihoon.

“Sir, do you need help to get home.” Minhyun ignores the weird statement, trying to guide the strange man towards the door.

“I can give you what you want. All the things you regret can be reversed. Just listen. Carefully.” His voice lowers and a mysterious light begins to surround the small man.

“What is happening?” Jinyoung yelps, as the ground beneath them starts to turn black.

“Close your eyes and hold on tight.”

The voice resonates in their ears and they do as it says, too afraid to see what’s actually happening. They feel their bodies drifting but suddenly are plummeted down onto a hard surface.

“Ow! Ew hyung get your butt out my face.” Guanlin screams, kicking Jaehwan’s intruding behind.

“What the actual f-

“Lee Daehwi, no profanity, “ Minhyun mutter but does a double take, “Wait Daehwi? Weren’t you outside? Woojin?”

Woojin grumbles, rubbing his head, “We walked in and then it was all black and now we we’re here. Wherever ever even is this?”

“What did you guys even do? We have schedules tomorrow and this sprained ankle is not gonna help!” Daehwi snaps, crossing his arms and glaring at the others.

“Hey, don’t blame us. It was that creepy old man.” Jinyoung retorts.

“What m-

“Hello, I see you have arrived safely.” The appearance of the man whose introduction was now way overdue, shuts everyone up.

“Okay. This isn’t funny. Sorry to be disrespectful but you need to tell us what is happening and who you are right now.” Jisung states, staring the man down.

He sighs, scratching the grey hair on his head, “I’m a wizard. I can read minds and turn back time. That’s how I knew you all wanted to go back. You wished it and my job is to grant it.”

“You expect us to believe that? Is someone paying you? You know we have security with us. Actual now that I think about it why didn’t our body guards do anything?” Jihoon questions. No way were wizards real. That’s just children’s entertainment.

“Wasn’t the transportation thing enough to prove it?” The old man mutters, “Fine then. You,” he points at Woojin, “you wish right now you could go home and cry about seeing a certain someone. Begins with a 'J' and ends with an 'n'.”

“And you,” Jihoon gets chosen next, “You wish the same thing. Perhaps you'd like me to tell you their full name? Pa-

They gasp simultaneously, covering their embarrassed faces as the others stare at them quizzically. “That’s a violation! Stop reading my mind. And don't even think of finishing that sentence.” Jihoon grunts, feeling attacked.

“Wait? What? Was he right? Woojin, Jihoon?” Seongwu gapes, not truly able to comprehend that this guy wasn’t a phoney.

Their flustered faces prove that this mysterious person was in fact real and they were not dreaming right now.

“Are you serious about the going back in time thing?” Daniel questions.

The unnamed man smiles and click his fingers.

“Are you serious about the going back in time thing?”

The room immediately fills up with their confused questions. No one could believe. Would anyone believe it? “Okay, this is creepy and amazing. How is this possible?” Jaehwan mutters.

“It’s magic. So you want to go back to 2017?” He asks even though it’s not needed as he can easily read their thoughts of “yes!”.

“Will we know that we went back in time?” Daehwi asks, the others nodding their heads as well.

“This is complicated. You don’t know but you will take different choices. That’s the whole point. The only way I can go back as long as 10 years is if someone deeply regrets something and wants to change it. It’s kind of like their emotions are what gives me more power.”

“So, we’ll still go through the same main events but if there’s something we regretted not doing, we’ll end up doing. But won’t that mess up like time or something.” Woojin states.

“You’re right in a way. Time won’t be affected but when you come back to 2027 you’ll carry on living with the changes as your future actions are determined by what you’ve done in the past.”

“So the past ten years will basically mean nothing?”

“Right. But it’s not a bad thing really because you’re doing what you wanted to do but couldn’t so won’t you be much happier?” The anonymous man explains.

Everyone nods, agreeing that he did have a valid point. They look at one another and began to discuss. They’re all cautious because, well it’s seems like a dangerous thing messing up their supposed “destinies”. However, they couldn’t help but want to do it. It’s almost like getting a second chance in life.

“I want to do it.” Jihoon says, determination lacing his features. He had so many things he regretted. Especially that night where he let Woojin walk away. He still loves the younger with all his heart and now he knows he doesn’t care what people say. He just wants to do what makes him happy.

Jisung smiles at him knowingly, and averts his gaze to Woojin whose staring at Jihoon with a look of adoration and admiration. Even after all these years, both of them feel the same and it makes Jisung happy that they can finally fix everything.

“I think we should too.” Jisung nods, slinging an arm over Jihoon’s shoulder.

After him, everyone else follows along, feeling reassured that all eleven of them want the same thing.

“Okay. You sure you all want to do this? Any final objections?”

Everyone looks at one another, nodding their heads. They all believed it’d would amazing to be able to go back to 2017, albeit almost being 10 years since the contract ended, it was a time in their lives that they’d do over a million times.

“Okay then.” The old man, face weared down after his many years on this earth, begins muttering under his breath as he chucks random powders into a basin. The boys watch in awe as a bright purple light begins engulfing the room.

“1,2,3!”

The rooms suddenly goes quiet but a brilliant white explosion cuts through it, a force far greater than anything on earth. It sends everyone hurtling and then darkness and a distant sound of a clock is heard.

“Be careful.”

The members look at each other, nervousness seeping through all of their facades and then as quick as they regret their choices they feel a strong pull. The ticking becomes louder until it’s almost deafening and then they feel airy, like they don’t exist. The pull becomes stronger and it’s like the air is being sucked out of their bodies. They’re not in the dimly lit room anymore but seem to be floating through a vast empty space. Before they have the time to admire, another click is heard and they all fall into a deep slumber.


	2. Feelings and fawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this chapter onwards, the time frame will be 2017!

**_[ August, 2017_** **]**  

“Jihoon, Jihoon! Nae sarang hoonie.” A voice shouts in his ears, cackling loudly after.

Jihoon whines as the cosy blanket is pulled off of him. There’s only one asshole who’d try to piss him off in the morning. “Park Woojin!” He cries, thrashing around like a baby.

“Aw, Jihoon. You’re like a baby.” Woojin coos, pinching Jihoon’s flushed cheeks. He tries pushing Woojin away but although he’s quite strong, Woojin is even stronger.

“You want me to cuddle with baby Jihoon?” Woojin teases.

Jihoon wants to say yes, but that’d be weird to cuddle right? They’re friends. He opens his mouth to detest but feels a weird tugging sensation in his chest.

“Yes.”

The words slip out his mouth, almost too naturally and before he can dwell on why he voiced the truth he hears a tick of a clock and all is forgotten.

Woojin turns red, definitely not expecting the older to agree. He complies anyway when he feels like someone’s pushing him from behind. He rolls over Jihoon’s body and sniggers when he hears him shout at him to stop trying to squish him to death. Woojin’s hands automatically snake under Jihoon’s blanket fortress and rests them around his waist as Jihoon snuggles into the crook of Woojin’s neck.

“Ah, you’re so warm. I wanna stay here forever.” Jihoon mumbles, his breath fanning against his neck, causing a weird sensation to rise in the younger’s body. As Jihoon’s breathing evens out, Woojin let’s out a sigh, “I wanna stay here forever too.”

 

* * *

 

“Let me sleep!” Jihoon grumbles, throwing the blanket over his head.

“Yah, Woojin. Leave him. Practice doesn’t start until 10 and it’s only 7.” Gaunlin laughs, dragging a pouting Woojin away.

Jihoon rolls over and realises that Woojin was no longer beside him and definitely blames his sleepiness when he literally saw Woojin standing right in front of him a few seconds ago. He smiles, blushing lightly, when he remembers how close to Woojin he was. He’d never done something like that, especially with a boy. Yes, he wasn’t straight but as a trainee and living in a country where being gay was very much taboo, Jihoon never had the chance to try dating the same gender. His parents and company would disown him, he’s sure. But despite all that, he still can’t help his face getting warm as his mind drowns in images of his cute snaggletoothed member.

“Hey, Jihoon? Are you getting sick? You’re face is all red.” Minhyun worries, hurrying towards him and placing a hand on Jinhoon’s forehead.

“Hyung, I’m fine!” Jihoon says, a bit too loudly. He lowers his voice, “I’m just hot.”

Minhyun raises his eyebrows and looks out the window, Jihoon following to see the clouds are grey and trees being blown by the wind. He coughs and decides to unravel himself from the blanket mound. “I’m gonna eat breakfast.” And dashes out the room.

 

* * *

 

“Jihoonie? Minhyun said you were acting weird. Are you good?” A familiar busan accent flows through the living room, and Jihoon looks up to see a worried Woojin scurrying towards him.

Woojin contemplates whether or not to hug him but decides another cuddle session would do no one any harm.

Jihoon yelps as Woojin jumps onto the sofa and pulls him into his side. At first it feels foreign but he gets used to it as Woojin’s large hands stroke his back. It’s how he felt last night; safe. And although Woojin’s doing it because he thinks he sick, he can’t help but hold him back a little tighter, hoping that maybe he just wanted to hold him too.

“I’m fine. Minhyun’s trying to be a mum.” Jihoon pouts.

Woojin smiles down at him, finding it hard to believe that the person in front of him is older. “You’re so cute.”

Jihoon releases a small gasp and Woojin covers his mouth in embarrassment. Sure, they’d call each other cute before, but it’s been 6 months since they became close friends and the line between platonic and non platonic is much harder to find, giving the words a different meaning now. The intensity in Woojin’s eyes which screamed ‘more than friends’ may have also caused butterflies in Jihoon’s stomach.

“Am not.” He mutters, trying to hide his flushed face in Woojin’s chest. The latter laughs at his clear shyness, and weaves his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. Woojin had no clue where this confidence came from to allow him to be so touchy with Jihoon but he was happy and didn’t receive any complaints so far so doesn't see why should he stop.

However, a small part of him is scared because he’s still not sure if Jihoon even likes him, if he even likes guys. Yeah, he’d blush and seem flustered but Jihoon always did that if any other members complimented him. Woojin wants to ask but wonders how you are even meant to. What if Jihoon was disgusted with him? Not many people accepted his sexuality and he was afraid to lose someone so important because of that. Heck, he still hasn’t told his family and his company is a whole other story.

He feels a finger poke against his face “You okay?”

Woojin turns and their eyes connect. He can’t explain the sudden sparks throughout his body but he knows for sure now if Jihoon’s beside him he’ll always be okay. “Of course.” They continue staring at each other for a few more seconds, feeling like it’s only the two of them.

“Just never leave me.” Woojin mutters, breaking their eye contact by pulling Jihoon into his chest and resting his chin on top of the older’s head.

“I won’t. Ever.”

 

* * *

 

“Hello!”

Woojin and Jihoon look at each other, shocked for a few seconds as they forgot that the other members on the floor had gone out. They’re thankful that Seongwoo has the weird habit of announcing himself before he enters their dorm. It gives them a chance to quickly separate before anyone saw their “unfriendly” position. They don’t think they’re ready to explain anything when they didn’t know what to say themselves. Besides, the opposite was still unsure if they were just being touchy or actually had feelings for each other.

“You guys okay? You look a bit red. Is there something going round? I cannot get sick!” Seongwoo screeches, quickly running into his room. Daniel chuckles and follows after him.

“Why does everyone think I’m sick?” Jihoon cries out, pouting.

Woojin doesn’t know were the confidence came from but he grabs Jihoon’s face and places his mouth near his ear. As he whispers he’s shocked at how his voice comes out much deeper and his satoori seeping through, “You do look very red. What’s making you so flustered?”

“Um, guys?” Daehwi’s voice cuts through whatever weird moment they were in.

Jihoon regains his composure first and pushes Woojin’s body away. He tries to form a sentence but all he can manage to do is splutter out gibberish. Daehwi stares at him, a seemingly angry look on his face. Jihoon wonders why. Before he can further think on the matter, Woojin starts screeching his infamous ‘aiyak’ whilst flaying his arms around. Jinyoung appears and slowly eases himself and Daehwi into the safety of their shared room. Jihoon sits there and for a few seconds, and only a few seconds, wonders why he even liked the crazy boy in front of him. But when Woojin flashes him a grin, the cutest snaggletooth poking out, he knows exactly why, and no, don’t worry it’s not just his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm well this was sure something. if you’re confused about anything then feel free to ask below :) also this is gonna be quite short like maybe 4 or 5 chapters but don’t hold my word on that ! anywayss hope you all enjoyed and thank you for your support !


	3. Confusions and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m kinda rushing this plot rn cause i know if i make this story longer i’ll nver finish it lol..anyways hope you enjoy !

Park Woojin knew in his mind that what he’s about to do isn’t the wisest choice he’s made, but he can’t help feel in his heart that this was exactly what he should be doing- what he should’ve done the moment he knew that a certain member might mean just a little bit more than the others. However, it did take him a week of being curled up under his blankets (no, Jisung, he’s not dead) and spending way too much time going over the pros and cons. Although, he does freely admit that the con list overruled the pros in just a few moments which may have been what added the extra six days onto what should’ve only taken one.

Who’d blame him, though? He still had no clue whether Jihoon was gay, or bi, which was the first question he’d ask before attempting anything else, but he did think there’s a high possibility seeing as Jihoon started holding Woojin’s hand sneakily during movie night or when it was just them two sitting in the back of the group van. When he first did it, he was shocked. It’s not like they never had skinship, it’s just that it was only limited to hugging or an arm over the shoulder. He can’t complain though as it was only a few days ago he was initiating cuddle sessions which definitely wasn’t what friends would do.

It wasn’t just the hand holding though. Cheek kisses became a frequent thing, something done privately, but a thing nonetheless. Yet again Jihoon seemed to be having an upper hand, the first time being when they ended up falling asleep after watching a film on Woojin’s bed (thank you to whoever created door locks) and waking up with their faces a breath away from one another. It was quick, less then a second, and Jihoon had already escaped to the bathroom before Woojin could say anything. They never spoke about it because all it was was a cheek kiss. All the members would jokingly do it all the time. Well, that’s what Woojin was trying to believe but he knew that, although it was something so small, there was still a hint of some sort of intimacy that only lovers could share. It soon became a routine too, both of them sneaking in a quick peck, sometimes on the forehead or nose, when no one was watching. It gave Woojin a stronghold for finally telling Jihoon and to not be afraid when it was likely that the latter probably felt the same.

However, thinking and doing are completely different things and when Woojin finds himself in front of Jihoon, whose scoffing down what seems to be his third helping of chicken, he suddenly feels his palms dampening and his breathing quickening. He’d turn and run right then if he hadn’t had already called out the older’s name, catching his attention. Woojin coos, inwardly, as Jihoon looks up at him, his cheeks slightly tinted, bed hair and one of his cute oversized hoodies.

“Can we talk?” Woojin asks, timidly. He plays with his fingers and looks around the living room. “In our room?”

Quickly, Jihoon swallows his food and nods his head. He suddenly feels anxious. He thinks it’s because Woojin looks so worried, almost scared. “Let’s go.”

They hurriedly enter their shared room, the atmosphere feeling tense as they stand in the middle. Jihoon watches Woojin closely as the younger chooses to look anywhere but at him as he plays with the silver bracelet around his wrist. Jihoon smiles, remembering when they chose to get it as a token of their friendship.

“Are you gay?”

Jihoon chokes. On what? He doesn’t know but he definitely was not excepting those words to come out of Woojin’s mouth ever in his life. He suspects Woojin wasn’t sure why either as his tanned face becomes red and his hands cover his mouth. He’s throwing out every apology and it gives Jihoon time to recollect himself. He almost snickers now at the younger, finding him cute as he gets all flustered. But the question doesn’t stop replaying in his head? Why did Woojin want to know? He thought that maybe Woojin had to have felt what he did but now Jihoon worries that he’s disgusted by him and feels uncomfortable. He curses himself for going too far.

“I’m sorry, Woojinie. If you felt uncomfortable, you should’ve said. I-I’ll stop- touching you.” Jihoon splutters before he dies in self embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he just assumed Woojin liked it. He was probably just trying to be respectful because he’s older, Jihoon thinks. But he can’t help remembering Woojin returning his action. Maybe, he thought too far into it.

“What are you taking about?” Woojin questions, grabbing Jihoon’s long sleeve as the older turns away to leave and pulling him back. “I don’t feel anything.”

“Oh.” Jihoon can’t help but frown.

“No, no! Wait, I worded that wrong. Wow, I’m actually gonna do this, aren’t I? Okay, here goes nothing.” Woojin mutters as Jihoon raises an eyebrow at his weird antics. “I asked that question because-

Woojin squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t think he can do it but he slowly feels the familiarity of a warm, smooth hand making its way into his own, gripping on tightly and after a few breaths Woojin opens them again. He stares at Jihoon’s pale hand contrasting against his tanned one’s but he loves the difference and thinks that he wants to see this everyday- only Jihoon’s hands in his and his in Jihoon’s.

“I like you. I really do. Heck, I don’t know if you even like guys. But I feel like you do but then it’s rude to assume but then you did act like we were kind of going out and whenever i’d want to cuddle you’d never say no and well, yeah, I like you.”

Woojin face feels hot and he knows he looks just like the petunias on their windowsill. He’ll gladly except that was in the top ten of worst confessions ever made but seeing Jihoon smiling at him, nothing but happiness radiating off him, he’d take last place on every single poll in the world.

“You’re gay?”

“Really? Hoonie, I’m gonna cry.”

“I like you too. So much.” Jihoon chuckles, lunging at a pouting Woojin, his arms securely around the younger’s neck. His body tingles as he feels Woojin’s strong hands grasp at his waist, pulling him flush against his body. Jihoon nuzzles his own face against the side of Woojin’s and smiles as Woojin’s grip tightens.

“Can I kiss you?”

Woojin looks down at him, his eyes drowning in emotions, He’d always compliment his own but Jihoon loves the way that Woojin’s dark eyes still burst with passion and twinkle with a spark of something unbeknownst to himself and others. Park Woojin is everything he’s looking for so Jihoon does not waste time by nodding his head and pulling the younger’s lips down towards his awaiting one’s.

 

* * *

 

“Woojinie, we should go. It’s nearly time for dinner.” Jihoon mumbles against Woojin’s lips, his eyes glancing at the clock beside him.

Woojin mumbles something about five more minutes before pulling his already bruised lips back against his. Jihoon wants to protest but he knows he can’t. Instead, he grabs at Woojin’s red hair and tugs against it eliciting an almost inaudible whimper that would’ve been missed if Jihoon wasn’t 0mm away from him.

“Hello? Boys, come down now. You need to eat. We have a busy schedule tomorrow!” Jisung’s voice cuts loud and clear through the door.

They know it’s locked but it doesn’t stop them from shooting apart from each other. It’s silent as they look at one other; hair messy, clothes wrinkled, lips bruised and cheeks red. They soon begin laughing and it takes another cry from Jisung to get themselves out of bed and into the dining room.

It’s not like it’ll be the last time they’ll have alone anyway. I guess you could say it’s the pros of dating your roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not happy with the ending but i need to drag it out so hope you enjoyed the two seconds of 2park action ! 
> 
>  
> 
> unrelated note, how’s everyone ? And i wanna thank u guys like i’m actually surprised i’ve even got kudos but yess i appreciate it a lot :)


	4. Risks and relationships

“Woojin, not now. Someone might come in.” Jihoon mumbles, as Woojin places light kisses across his neck.

It’s their photoshoot day for their new album and Woojin and Jihoon have already had their pictures taken for the day which according to Woojin now means make out time. They’re in the changing rooms and although it’s normal for members to get dressed in the same place for shoots, it also means that they wouldn’t hesitate to enter an already occupied changing room.

Of course that fact didn’t stop them. But the nearing voices of the members forces Woojin to pull away.

“Fine.” Woojin pouts, placing a kiss on Jihoon’s plump lips.

Jihoon thinks Woojin’s pout looks tempting so he pulls him back against his lips by the younger’s shirt complete disregarding his words of “not now”. It’s their fifth day of dating and Jihoon cannot get enough of Woojin.

Woojin once again separates their lips and places his head on the shorter’s forehead. “I love kissing you but I can hear Seongwu’s annoying ass.”

As if on cue, Seongwu trying to sing Jaehwan’s high note from Energetic is heard. They both laugh and move away from each other as a hand appears on the curtain. Daehwi’s head then peaks through and he eyes the two boys suspiciously. Jihoon and Woojin eye each other, confused by his look. However, they don’t seem to notice how their lips are swollen, hair messy and wrinkled clothes which is exactly what Daehwi has been eyeing. Thankfully, Seongwu finally arrives, distracting the latter and allowing Woojin to to tell Jihoon to quickly do up the few remaining buttons on his shirt to hide the forming bruises courtesy of Woojin.

 

* * *

 

Daehwi sensed something different between his two hyungs. Especially Woojin, who he had known for enough years to know that something was definitely up. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was but he had a some sort of clue. However, the minute the thought popped into his mind he’d try push it out. It was inevitable. Woojin or Jihoon weren’t like that he thought. Daehwi forgot about it but after seeing the two in the changing rooms, he just couldn’t get the idea out this time. Thinking about it made him feel uneasy. Maybe, it was the fact that he grew up with the idea that whatever it was wasn’t right. Or maybe it was that they’d be in huge trouble if the company were to find out and he was scared that all the hard work they put into getting into Wanna One would go to waste.

However, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Surely, there was another reason. Anything else. Fighting? He knows his hyungs were very playful. Fighting with their tongues perhaps Daehwi’s brain seems to be thinking. He shakes his head.  
Talking to them seemed to be the best option.

He makes his way to their shared room and knocks on the door. Woojin telling him to ‘come in’ is heard so Daehwi makes his way in. He looks around the room and although he’s been in it numerous times, it is now that he notices that Woojin’s bed is kept tidy and Woojin never keeps it in such condition. He would know as he lived with with the guy before they debuted and the only time it would be tidy was if Daehwi bothered to do it himself. And sure Jihoon could’ve of done it but that’s also unlikely as he spots that the older’s bed, where Woojin is splayed across, is in its usual messy state that’d give Minhyun a heart attack any day.

“Where is Jihoon hyung?”

This time Daehwi doesn’t miss the way his hyung’s face lights up. “Oh, he’s playing the playstation with Niel hyung.”

He decided it’d maybe a better idea to talk to Woojin alone first. “Can I speak to you?”

Woojin sensing the seriousness in Daehwi’s voice, sits upright and faces the younger. “Yeah, sure. You okay?” He questions, worry lacing his words.

Daehwi sighs before shutting the door and heading back to his place on the edge of Jihoon’s bed. “I’m fine. But, it’s you I’m worried about.”

“What’d you mean, Hwi?”

“Are you-

He pauses for a second trying to form the jumbled up thoughts into a comprehendible sentence. “A-

“Woojinie? Woojinie hyung!”

Daehwi and Woojin snap their heads towards the door to see a bouncy Jihoon barging into the room.

“Stop calling me hyung, you dipshit.” Woojin laughs, a full on, snaggletooth baring smile appearing after.

Daehwi watches the two, feeling like they completely forgot his presence as they chatter animatedly with each other. He coughs and it’s only then Jihoon acknowledges his presence. Normally, he’d tease the two as a joke. But it all seemed too real now.

“Aw, little Daehwi. So cute.” Jihoon coos, pinching the younger’s cheeks as Woojin snickers. Daehwi smacks his hand away, used to and sick of his hyungs' teasing.

“Well, I’m leaving now.” Daehwi mutters.

“Mum, dad and Yerim are coming tomorrow, Daehwi. They told me to tell you to come with us for lunch cause they miss you. We can talk then?” Woojin shouts as he nears to the door.

“Sure.” Daehwi smiles and leaves. He definitely wasn’t going to talk about that in front of Woojin’s family.

 

* * *

 

“Is everything okay?” Jihoon mutters, caressing Woojin’s face. The younger looked worried since yesterday and Jihoon hated seeing him like this.

Woojin smiles faintly and wraps his arms around the elder and mumbles into his neck, “I’m fine but Daehwi wanted to talk to me yesterday and he seemed really serious. Kinda angry.”

Jihoon plays with strands of Woojin’s hair as he tries to figure out what it could be. “That’s normal, though. Right? Daehwi always comes to you to talk about him.”

“Yeah, but this time he wanted to talk about me. And you.” Woojin sighs, pulling away from the other.

“What? Do you think it’s about...” Jihoon trails off.

“I don’t think so. We’ve been careful and I’ve never told him.” He sighs again, dragging his hands down his face.

Jihoon grabs the younger’s hands, holding them tightly. “Daehwi wouldn’t do anything. He loves you. You’re like his brother.”

“I know but I’m worried. What if others catch on? I don’t know.”

Jihoon squeezes Woojin’s hand. “We’re fine. No one suspects anything. We’re okay.”

“Are you that sure, Jihoon?”

The older frowns and places one hand on Woojin’s face. “I am.” He leans down to peck the younger but Woojin moves away. He feels his heart clench at the sudden rejection and Jihoon feels cold as Woojin slips his hand out of his own.

“Wait, do you want to break up?” Jihoon whispers, feeling like his throat has clogged up.

Woojin doesn’t look up, doesn’t say a word, Jihoon stumbles back and it’s only then that he lets a single tear slip out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that happened. this whole chapter was literally a rollercoaster and idek if it makes sense but thank you all for reading !


	5. Forgiven and figured

**_[P R E S E N T]_ **

The old man grabs his chest, the feeling of when something has gone wrong coursing within him. He had lost his attention for a few seconds when a sparrow had made its way into his home, nearly falling into the boiling pot of unknown ingredients. Although being just a few seconds, anything is capable to change. It’s like when you cross the a road, even a second could determine whether you live or die. One second too late the car comes colliding with your body, one second early, well you can take another breath.

He stares at the image conjuring in the liquid and cries out at the sight in front of him. He had to be there in the moment of regret, to be able to authorise the clocks to turn back but he had missed it because of the damned bird. The elder watches the boys intently, the distress radiating off them. And he believes it’s enough to save them this time.

He begins to mutter the foreign words and the room starts to glow a brilliant white. He clicks his fingers and smiles as he watches the wooden clock on his table side spin backwards.

“You’re safe this time.” He mutters.

 

* * *

_**[P A S T]** _

Jihoon blinks, a strange feeling across his body. He wants to walk away but his feet stay planted to the ground, as if the voice inside his head telling him not to leave overpowers his actions.

“Jihoon! No, wait.” Woojin stands up abruptly, grabbing Jihoon’s arm.

“Woojin, if you don’t want to be with me it‘s fine with me, okay.”

Woojin frowns as Jihoon’s voice wavers and he pulls the latter into his arms. “Hoonie, I’m sorry. I don’t want to break up with you. I was just panicked. I’m so sorry. Let’s figure it out together. Please.” Woojin pleads.

Jihoon notices the slight dampening of the younger’s eyes and the sincerity of his words.

“You’re an idiot, Park Woojin.” Jihoon mumbles, lifting his previously limp arms and wrapping them round the taller’s body.

“I really am.” Woojin mutters.

“Yeah. But, I really like you nonetheless.”

Woojin pulls away, grabbing Jihoon’s face and chuckling, “You’re so whipped for me.”

Jihoon gasps, trying to push the younger away, “Shut up, Mr. Every time we’re alone is make out time.”

“You enjoy it.” Woojin mumbles, as he moves down and swiftly steals a kiss from the now reddening Jihoon.

“I KNEW IT!”

 

* * *

 

“Daehwi, please let me explain before you tell Rhymer or Swing or anyone. Please.” Woojin begs, grabbing the younger’s arm.

“Oh my gosh, Woojin hyung! I trust your decisions. And I would never out you like that. Damn, we’ve been friends for ages. I can’t believe you’d think so low of me.” Daehwi rants, slightly pouting at the end.

“Wait, so you’re not disgusted?” Jihoon questions, nervously.

“What? No, I’d never judge you or anyone just because of your sexuality. I respect and support you guys fully.”

“Daehwi, do you know how amazing it is to hear that.” Woojin cries, lunging himself onto Daehwi.

Jihoon laughs at his boyfriend’s antics but he can’t help but feel much more relaxed knowing that at least one person would be supportive.

“Okay, hyung.” Daehwi peels off the older boy’s body and laughs. However, once they quieten down, he gives them both a stern look. “You both should be more careful, though. Until you’re ready to tell anyone.”

“Tell someone? We can’t do that. Daehwi, you know how our parents view these things and I’m sure it’s the same for our company’s.” Woojin argues.

“Daehwi, you can’t tell anyone. Okay? Not even the other members.” Jihoon adds on.

“I understand. I didn’t really think of that.” Daehwi replies. He contemplates for a few seconds. “So, you’re just going to always sneak around?”

“What choice do we have? I don’t want to lose Woojin.” Jihoon mumbles, grabbing onto Woojin’s hand. The younger smiles at him and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “Me either, Jihoon.” He says, faintly.

Daehwi smiles sadly at the the two. “Okay, hyungs. Just be careful. And you can always speak to me.”

“We will, Hwi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty short sorry. hopefully the next chapter will be longer. btw this story is nearly over and i wanna say thank u to everyone who chose to waste their time and read this !! 
> 
> and yeah i can’t hurt my children so angst is over kinda

**Author's Note:**

> idek if you guys understand what’s happening but i was trying to start in a different way... i tried 
> 
> anywaysss i hope you guys enjoy! :)


End file.
